To Change a Mad King
by FanaticalTheorist
Summary: When Gangrel is taken in by the Shepherds after a long period with the Pirate King, he isn't the man who he used to be. Gangrel x Emmeryn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my first story to be uploaded to Fanfiction. I would really appreciate any feedback whatsoever to help me improve my writing. And as for the topic of the story, I just love the idea of Gangrel x Emmeryn. I hope you enjoy.**

Nightmares. Every bloody night, nightmares. It was always the same, thunderstorms, graves of sand, and Her. She who had sacrificed herself for what she believed in, She who had inspired all around her. Where once it would never have affected him, he now regretted his decisions every day. Especially these days. Gangrel now found himself as no more than a low-life lackey of a sea tyrant. Not that he minded much; actually he didn't really care what happened to him. He knew he was all but dead. When he woke up every morning after such restless nights, he was reminded of all that he had lost. He shifted the shovel in his hands to keep his fingers from going numb. At this current time, he was tasked with shovelling through the ruins of the latest village they had plundered for anything worth salvaging and selling. He knew if he didn't find anything, there would be a beating and no food for tonight, but he didn't really care. What he did care about was that small group of wyverns flying in his direction. Not wanting to be caught slacking, Gangrel went back to shovelling. As did the other men tasked with the same job.

As the wyverns got closer, Gangrel also saw the body of warriors, berserkers and other soldiers employed by the Pirate King following close behind. And heading the group on foot was the king of pirates himself, the self-proclaimed lord Zanth, tyrant of the seas. Gangrel squinted behind the group with unease, a show of force only meant one thing, a battle was about to break out. Knowing this, Gangrel dropped all pretences of work, Zanth wouldn't care at this moment in time. It wasn't a long wait before the host was upon them.

"Listen up yer Maggots, works done fer the day. Grab yer weapons from the men 'ere and get ready ter fight!"

Wanting to know who they were up against, Gangrel spoke up "Who are we fighting against?"

"Watch yer tongue Maggot! It's M'lord to yer, and no one asked yer to speak! However, yer in for the fight of yer lives. The Cavalry's here for our arses and it's the blue Princeling of Ylisse ter boot!"

With that statement, Grangrel completely zoned out from the rest of the commotion, The army to which he had lost his whole life to was now forming up to strike again. Perhaps this time, Gangrel thought, he might get lucky and fall in combat. He absentmindedly toyed with the pendant around his neck

Gangrel was rudely jolted back to reality by one of the berserker's, who silently handed him a Levin sword after whacking him with it to gain his attention. Gangrel felt more secure holding a Levin sword, knowing what was to come. It wasn't long before they herded onto an open field to engage the opposing army.

Walking through the Ylissian camp was a daunting experience, almost every face he ran into gave him a hostile look, with some even going as far as to make threatening gestures. Gangrel found solace in the fact that striding beside him was the prince himself. Though the blue haired man had stated that running him through with a sword would be an enjoyable experience, he said that Her influence on his life had taught him the art of forgiveness, and as such Gangrel now wore the name of a shepherd.

"These will be your quarters," Chrom explained as they reached an empty tent,"I have taken the liberty of not bunking you with anyone for the foreseeable future, this should give you enough time to settle in and for the rest of the camp to get used to you."

"No need to bunk me in an empty tent Princeling, if they want to slit my throat, they will." Gangrel didn't believe in niceties and beating around the bush, and he wanted to establish that right now.

Chrom gritted his teeth in annoyance "I was being polite, Gangrel. But do not worry, I have told people that if anyone touches you, they answer to me. Also, tonight I want you to meet someone, I will send Robin to collect you." And with that, Chrom left.

Gangrel set about unpacking his meager amount of belongings, A pretty stone he was told to be a dragonstone, his pendant and the jewel encrusted ring he had managed to hide from the thieves and vagabonds whilst being enslaved with the pirates. The ring was a family heirloom, and it was the most precious thing Gangrel owned. Setting aside his few items, he noticed that his bedroll was already laid out along with a small cupboard, table and chair, all of which were either foldable or easy to transport while on the move.

With time on his hands, Gangrel left his tent, keeping to the shadows of tents and dodging out of the way of passing shepherds. Gangrel disdainfully recalled a time when he strode with purpose, strength and pride, instead of skulking like a common thief. Nevertheless, he made it to the perimeter of the camp and fled to the dense tree line, where he found a comfortable spot amongst the nettles to think.

*flashback*

Gangrel lay facedown in the dirt, breathing shallow to try and stop the wound in his side from opening any further. Chrom stood over him for a second longer before turning away and voicing his victory to all those who were near. Gangrel's consciousness started to slip…

He awoke to the sound of wings and the nauseating feeling of flight, and by cracking his eyes open, he could just make out who could only be Aversa in the saddle. With no energy to even keep his eyes open, Gangrel just lay there and slipped in and out of consciousness. When they touched down however, he was gently removed from the saddle and then placed in a field. Aversa than leant over him and gave him one of her genuine smiles.

"As much as I despise you Gangrel, I must thank you for what you have done for me. As such I have taken care of your wounds as best I can and will leave you here. These are the lands of Zanth the Sea King. It will be a hard life, but it's all you deserve. I'll leave you now, I've done what I needed to do, and that's all I care about. Don't weep too much over me!"

And with that Aversa re-mounted and flew off, leaving him lying in the field. It wasn't long until he was found…

*end flashback*

The shadows created by the light filtering through the canopy of the tree's had a strange soothing effect on Gangrel, and he reflected on how he had changed. Though he knew he was just as liable to provoke and enrage someone for fun, he also knew the gravity of his actions, even if only in hindsight. When he thought back to his days of power, he remembered the power he had held, and abused, and although he wished to hold that power again, Gangrel knew he could never allow himself to. When one spends 2 years of hard labour with nothing but their thoughts for company, its remarkable what things one thinks of. And for Gangrel, his mind remembered Her.

Gangrel must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Robin was kneeling in front of him, nudging him awake with a smile on his face.

"Gangrel, It's me Robin, I've come to take you back to camp"

"How did you find me? And I'm not budging either, I'll be murdered back there!"

"I found you because you walked right past Khellam apparently, and don't worry about the camp Gangrel, Chrom and I have it covered, now will you please come?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You say you have changed right? Become a better man? Well to do that, you may need to see and talk to the people you inconvenienced, and we have someone that you might want to see. Don't worry though, if you truly meant that you were trying to change, this will only make you see the error of your ways and help you along."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we deem your claim as false and treat you accordingly – as a liar not to be trusted!"

"Fine, I'll come"

Robin extended his hand and together the two headed back to camp. The Tactician was in an oddly cheerful mood, and unfortunately, it was hard to ignore, or hate for that matter, and Gangrel found himself liking the tactician as the man spouted famous battles fought in the past. While back in camp, many of the shepherds and soldiers had retired, thus leaving the camp quieter than what it had been earlier in the day. Gangrel estimated that they had made it to almost the centre of the camp before they stopped in front of a white tent, of which voices could be heard. The tactician had a cryptic look on his face as he lifted the flaps and ushered the Trickster inside. Who he found in there brought him to a stand still.

Chrom and Lissa sat around a table, with a third chair occupied by an imposing, young blonde woman, who was looking directly at him with a puzzled expression. Gangrel was speechless.

"Wh-What! B-B-B-But H-How? She d-d-died, I saw her die!"

Lissa rolled her eyes and excused herself from the tent, while Chrom's expression only hardened as he sat there and observed the Mad King. Lady Emmeryn for her part, cocked her head to the side and looked into his eyes before stating

"I…know you. You are…some..one important."

Her voice was so soft and pure, the voice of innocence. It was the halting and the slight slur in her voice however, that Gangrel noted above the others. He knew then that though she was alive, as remarkable he himself being alive to him it seemed, that she was disabled. Chrom, too reacted.

"She recognises you Gangrel. Are you aware you are the first that she has recognised? But why you of all people?" Gangrel looked from Chrom to Emmeryn before replying to Chrom

"Why am I here? After what I did to Her, why am I here?"

"You are here, because if you were serious about being a changed man, you first needed to see what your actions had caused. Emmeryn here has lost her memory along with having acquired a speech impairment. I don't know why, but she seems to remember you…." Before either could speak, Emmeryn spoke up

"Gan…grel, I like… that..name. We are…friends…yes?"

Something inside Gangrel cracked at hearing those words. For 2 years he had thought about nothing but Emmeryn's last words as she had sacrificed herself. He had thought of nothing but the way she had vied for peace, and how he had ended it. She had changed him, and now here he stood, while she stated they were friends in such a childlike manner? This was wrong, so so wrong. With a panicked look in his eye, Gangrel sidestepped Chrom who had opted to stand and address Gangrel, and bolted from the tent. He could not bear to see what he had caused, especially since every night he relived his mistakes. And now, now he would dream about her broken form as it rose from the fall, as it rose and asked "can we be friends?"

He found himself back in his tent, somehow having forgone the camp perimeter while in his panic, He sat on his bedroll and thought about the events that had just occurred, She – Emmeryn – was alive, broken yes, but alive. He had caused her the injuries, and yet she still wanted to be friends. He knew it was because of her lack of memories, amnesia, that had allowed this to happen, for all he knew, as soon as her memories came back she would hate him. But what mattered now was the fact that she remembered him. Then something occurred to him, why was he so emotional? He knew why, With those nightmares that haunted him each night, he had come to deeply regret taking the exalts life, come to realise and understand what she had preached. It had changed him. The sound of his tent flap opening made him face the newcomer, which turned out to be Chrom.

"Only cowards run Gangrel, I can't say I'm surprised"

"I'm no coward princeling, I was just struck by the gravity of my actions, and your sister's innocent plea. I am deeply sorry for the pain and suffering I have caused her. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some time to myself."

"Before I leave, I need a favour from you Gangrel. And as much as it pains me to ask you, it seems to be the only logical path. Since milady has at least remembered you, you may be the key to regaining her memories. You may be the key to healing her. Rectify your past mistakes Gangrel, by healing her. It's the least you can do."

The prince was shocked to find tears rolling down the Tricksters face.

"Of course I'll bloody help you! If only to make her better. The man I once was, was deluded by power and greed. And though he still resides in me, it pains me to see the repercussions of the pain and suffering I caused. Now I ask again for you to leave my tent. I need time to myself."

"thank you" and with that Chrom left. Gangrel sank down into his bed roll and tried to stop the emotions that were overwhelming him. He calmed himself by breathing slowly, a tactic he had learned from the flying vixen who had left him in a field. In no time at all, he fell asleep.

The sound of his tent flap once again alerted Gangrel to the presence of someone in his tent. Though the sound was faint and he could tell the person was using exaggerated care to be silent, the Mad King's senses were usually very keen, and as such Gangrel slowly moved his hand to the hilt of the knife he had placed near his bedroll before he went to sleep. He heard the flap being lowered back in place and assumed his unwelcome visitor was in the tent. With fast reflexes, Gangrel sprung up and flipped over the crouching figure, startling the would be assailant before landing behind her and placing a blade to her throat.

"Peekaboo," Grangrel whispered menacingly, "I heard you…."

**Well, that is chapter one done. I know i skipped the recruitment battle for Gangrel, but it wasnt really crucial for the story. This chapter was just put in place to help get the setting and main views across i guess. Also, I would like to offer you guys the chance to pair some of the characters. only a few will have an impact however in the actual story. Chrom (I will accept Cordelia for Chrom too) Robin, Gaius and stahl will have an impact in the story, if you could post who you want paired with these guys that would be great. I am also looking for someone to read over my work before i publish it. I await to see your choices.**

**FT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, here is chapter 2 to my story. I would like o thank the Erudite for his great review, and I hope you can see the difference or the effort I have put in to rectify the mistakes you pointed out. Also to that random guy for the Aversa suggestion, it was a great idea, and one I had and will have fun with. To all my other reviewers, thank you for your comments and feedback, Muchly appreciated!**

"G-get off me you – you Bastard!" Even though the figure was still cloaked in the darkness brought about by night, Gangrel had heard that voice on his walk through the camp earlier that day (or was it yesterday, he wasn't entirely sure) and from what he could remember the owner of that voice was the renowned Ylissian red-headed knight. Her battle prowess was feared greatly in Plegian armies, or at least it had been.

"My my, who do we have here? GYAHAHAHA! A red headed knight come to take my head have we? Oh this is glorious!" The Mad King cackled with glee, caring little for the noise he was making. He had caught the lass out and he wanted people to know it.

"Keep your voice down you ass!" Sully harshly whispered. The hero in training was squirming in the trickster's arms, trying to release herself from the lock he was currently applying with his forearm.

"Oh, but why would I do that sweetheart? You're the one after my blood, not me, no sir-ee. Im just a poor, defenceless man in his bedroll! You attacked me right? So this is the part where I yell for help? No?" Gangrel was thriving with his position of power over the young woman and she knew it.

"Don't you do it!" she warned, but alas it was already too late.

"HALP ME! ASSASSIN! IM GONNA DIE! YOU HAVE TO HALP ME!" Gangrel's tone was loud and laced with mock fear. Sully returned to struggling with earnest, bucking and twisting her body to get free, but Gangrel held firm. Around them the camp was starting to come alive, with curses and clinking of weapons as soldiers and no doubt the shepherds came running to Gangrel's tent.

"Gaah! You win arsehole, now just let me go! I swear I won't try something like this again!" Sully was desperate now, but Gangrel wasn't going to give up. This was too much fun, and it would get even better when 'help' arrived. Gangrel cursed Chrom and his thoughtfulness to place his tent a ways away from the other tents in camp.

"Nay milady, now if you'll just sit still this will all be over soon. Well for me it will be anyway Kyahahaha!" At that his tent was unceremoniously slashed open as an orange haired thief came bowling in, sword in hand ready to fight. The thief was then confronted with the sight of Gangrel restraining the red headed hero. Gaius shook his head at the scene.

"You just about screwed this one up as much as your cooking Red." Gaius leant out the tent and made a half shooing gesture with one of his hands.

"He was too quick for me, I should have just let you do it, since you're the real assassin here and all," Sully hung her head in humiliation.

"What's all this ruckus abou…, Sully, what's going on here?" Chrom had only just barged into the tent and was faced with the situation.

Gangrel took the pause to jump in and play the victim. "I was just in this here bedroll dreaming of sheep and fences and the whole shebang, and this wench here comes in ready to take my head clean off!"

"Sully, this true?" Chrom turned to Sully, Sully remained mute.

"Look I know he is despicable and we all hate him, but for the love of god, just leave him alone. Sully, you're to remain on camp duty for the next few engagements. As much as we hate him, he is one of us now, give him time. He says he's changed, and I know that doesn't make up for what he has done, but we also need him. His skills are valuable. Gangrel, release her, and everyone get back to bed!"

"That was a nice speech and all Princeling, but I just wanted to raise one point. You were aware I was in the room, right? 'Because I took offense to that." Gangrel adopted a wounded look.

"For what you've done Gangrel, just accept what comes. However I will put an end to this whole attempt on your life thing, as it stands, you may be Emmeryn's one and only chance to regain her memories. Now everyone OUT!"

With that, Chrom stormed from the tent, knocking over Gaius in the process. Sully scrambled from her kneeling position, gave Gangrel a filthy look and snatched the assassin and left the tent as well. Gangrel shook his head in amusement. He may regret his past actions, but some habits die hard. He went back to his bedroll, fully aware of the now brisk breeze flowing through his tent due to the sword slash in his tent wall. He sighed and closed his eyes, only for them to snap back open when he was aware of another presence, He wasn't too sure what alerted him, but sitting up, he could just make out the outline of a very feminine figure in the far right corner of his tent.

"Who goes there?" Gangrel spoke harshly.

"Awww darling, no need to be harsh around me, after all, we are old friends aren't we?

Gangrel felt his spine tingle and became aware that the draft had now become close to an arctic breeze. He knew that voice all too well.

"How are you here vixen? I hardly think they would recruit you after the whole Dragon's table incident!" Even with the pirates, tales still made it to Gangrel's ears, and the fight over the fire emblem was one of such tales.

"While that may be true darling, I-I was recruited because of other circumstances. The person I once was, isn't the person who I am now." Flashbacks of the dark rider flying off into the distance while Gangrel lay flat in a field haunted Gangrel's mind.

"I couldn't give a rat as to how much you've changed; you left me for dead, whether it be from my wounds or from that tyrant, Zanth. What did you do? Bed the prince for forgiveness? Are you the camp's personal, on-call 'entertainment'?" Gangrel's harsh words drew an audible gasp from the Dark Flier.

"That's not true at all," Her voice was very soft and faint, and Gangrel could also detect sadness as well. This more than anything drew his attention to her words, "When Robin Struck me down before Grima's return, I barely escaped. I spent the following weeks escaping Plegia, I was a wreck. I kept having dreams, like unbidden memories returning from the depths of my mind. In one of the cities of Valm, a woman directed me to the wellspring of truth, saying I might get answers from there. When I arrived, the shepherds too were there. I learned that I was snatched away when I was but a child, and became a mental slave to your right hand man Validar. I did things I regret, just as I am sure you are experiencing as well Gangrel, but I have promised that I fight only for the shepherds now."

Gangrel could detect nothing but the truth in her words, and begrudgingly accepted them. However there was one more thing he wished to know.

"This is all well and all, but why are you here after what happened tonight?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok darling and make sure you weren't hurt." Aversa's tone reverted back to its norm of being flirtatious.

"Well waste your pity elsewhere, it's not needed here," Gangrel's tone was gruff in the hopes of getting the vixen out of his tent, it worked.

"A woman knows when she isn't needed or wanted, and right now I'm getting those vibes, so I'm going to leave." With that Aversa up and left, but as she walked through the flap cut into his tent, the moonlight reflected off of something on one of her fingers. Gangrel thought nothing of it. Instead he dared anyone else to interrupt him as he tried for some sleep.

Gangrel awoke to the sound of the camp slowly coming alive. After quickly donning some clothes and splashing his face with water, he stepped through the cut in his tent, marvelling at how it made such a better entry and exit way than the actual tent flap. What the tent flap did do more however, was actually attract people who still wanted to use it for what it's for, and Gangrel found a note stuck to his tent which instructed him of the jobs that had been assigned to him for the current rotation. Which he noted ruefully, lasted 2 weeks at a time.

Making his way to the mess tent which sat in the centre of the camp, Gangrel yet again noticed the hostile gazes chucked his way. A Feroxian swords-master stopped his early morning practice to glare him down. Gangrel, who had noted the talent to which the young man had been wielding the blade, was a little disappointed that he had stopped.

"You can continue you know, I was only passing."

"It is the fact that you were passing that has caused me to stop. I do not wish for you to study my ways, find my weaknesses and then use them against me, which I'm sure you would, given the chance." The swords-master was brutally honest, making no move to continue his sword play whilst the Mad King was around. Gangrel accepted his reasoning within his stride and moved onwards.

With the tents of the Shepherds located in the centre of the camp as well, Gangrel surmised that the swords-master he had just confronted and the others he was meeting along the way were part of the elite force that drove the Ylissian-Feroxian army. He passed the red headed thief/assassin from the night before who was leading a dreary eyed tall brunette from their tent. Gangrel heard Gaius call the lady Sumia and he filed this name away for later.

It's who he saw exiting the tent ahead of him, however, which stopped him dead in his tracks. Emerging from what was quite obviously the tactician's tent was Robin and Aversa, with the former giving the latter a quick peck on the lips before indulging himself in a huge morning stretch. Yet again a glint came off of Aversa's hand, and Gangrel spotted the impressive ring perched on her finger. Gangrel ducked between tents to avoid detection from the pair while scowling. No matter what that spring had shown, that vixen, as far as he was concerned, did not deserve happiness. In his rush to leave, he bounced off the armour of a very foreboding general.

"Gangrel, just the man I was looking to see. I hope you received your allocated tasks for this rotation? Why, yes you have, I see them there in your pocket. That is good, make sure they are completed to an appropriate standard, because everyone else aspires to do just so with their own tasks. I haven't seen you in the mess tent either, to get there continue on the path you were on and turn right after the 7th row of tents, you will see the large tent. Tiki, Stahl and Gregor are on breakfast duty, so there will be a nice spread on for today."

"Thank you for the wealth of information, and being civil. But just who are you? Have we met?" Gangrel was suddenly confused, having met hostility the whole way through the camp, having this wall of iron strike up conversation was weird.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am Sir Frederick, Chrom's right hand man. I have been tasked with your safe-keeping, much to my own dismay. But you needn't worry, I'll do my job as best as I can."

"Much to your dismay – and yet you are quite civil?"

"Old habits die hard, and politeness is among them."

"Well thank you, I guess, now if you don't mind, I would like to eat"

"Not at all, I'll be keeping tabs' so expect me around."

Breakfast was, as the wall of iron had said, quite nice. Just the usual foods you would expect in camp, but compared to the slop he had been living on for 2 years, it was nice. Gangrel sat in the far corner of the tent, surveying all who walked in. Robin and Aversa had taken their plates to a table that was crowded by the largest group of misfits Gangrel had laid eyes on. No doubt they were all shepherds, but they were an unruly bunch. There was much laughter and many conversations taking place at once, as if they were one big family. As soon as Aversa and Robin were amongst the throng, they were swallowed in and became part of the raucous bunch, with Aversa migrating naturally to the female discussions, as the tactician sat himself down with his mates. Gangrel hated how easily Aversa seemed to be welcomed by the group. She had caused as much pain as he had, and yet she sat amongst them, wed to the tactician no less. He was just about to get up and leave, pushing his plate away, when a plate appeared beside him, startling him.

"Good…Morning Gangrel, M..May I …sit here?" Her words, so soft spoken, caused fear to race through Gangrel. He was rooted to the spot, unable to move or answer, only able to look upon her face. Emmeryn looked down upon him with a smile and asked again.

"May I…sit here?"

"O-Of course y-y-you can." Gangrel sputtered.

"It is nice… to see.. you again."

Recovering enough to manage whole words, he replied "And I you, milady. Can I perhaps help you with anything?"

Emmeryn giggled, then looked at her plate, which held just a piece of flat bread and an egg.

"I don't think… you could help… me with… this. But perhaps we may talk… later?"

Gangrel only nodded at that, he didn't even try to continue the conversation. Nor she for that matter, as Emmeryn was quite content to eat her breakfast in peace. Gangrel guiltily studied her from the corner of his eye. So regal and honest was she, how had he ever caused her death? She was the embodiment of peace. Now after the terrible deed had been done, now as he sat here, he realised he wanted what she had wanted just as much as she did. But he had gone about it the wrong way, caused too much suffering. The hostilities he got from the camp were reminders of this. The 2 years he had served under Zanth was reminder of this. But most importantly, the broken woman beside him, was all the proof he needed to see that he had truly gone down the wrong path.

Gangrel had no idea behind the reason why Emmeryn held such weight with him, but sitting beside her, talking to her, was all too much. More than he deserved. He rose without a word and made for an exit. He didn't even get as far as leaving the table.

"Please… stay with me. I enjoy… your company.

And so Gangrel sat, and he resumed his guilty studying of her while the mess hall began to empty around them.

**So ends Chapter 2. We still haven't hit the main part of the story yet, as we first need to get Gangrel in the good books for that. And that will be hard! If you have any suggestions or something I need to improve on, please leave a review to let me know. I also have my main pairings already taken, but if you want any more pairings for any other character, leave them in a review also and I'll see. For now Goodbye to all!**


End file.
